When One Door Opens
by Loo3P
Summary: Bella Swan has just moved to Forks to live with her dad, when she meets Edward Cullen. She knows something bad will happen if she just looks at him, so she does her best to avoid him, even though he seems a bit interested. What will happen when she is forced to accept a ride home from school with him? Will she end up falling for him , or he her?


**Author's Note: **Hey guys! So this is my first FanFiction, and I'm really excited to share it with you. Please enjoy!

* * *

I stepped out of my old, red Chevy pickup and right into a puddle that soaked my black Converse sneakers through to my socks, and left the hem of my jeans sodden with muddy rain water. I noticed some boy scoff at me as he made his way towards the school. This was not a great start to my first day of Junior Year at Forks High.

During the summer, I moved from my warm, sunny home in Phoenix to the dreary, wet town of Forks, Washington to live with my dad. My mother had recently remarried, and I left to give her and Phil some privacy. Besides, Phil was quite financially stable, so my mom no longer needed my part-time job at the local grocery store to add income to her low-paying job as an elementary school music teacher. Phil could also cook, unlike his new wife, so I wasn't needed to look after her like I used to.

I was not upset that Phil had moved in and changed my life around; he made my mom happy, which was all I cared about. It was my idea to move back with my dad, Charlie, because with Phil's job that had him traveling all over the state every week, my mom spent too much time at home with me, and I knew it made her unhappy. I didn't want that for her, so I suggested I get myself out of her hair.

My dad was ecstatic that I was coming back. My mother left him when I was three, and I only saw him a few weeks out of the year. When we got back from the airport, I found the truck he had bought me, sitting in the driveway. Surprisingly, I loved it. Although it was almost 50 years old, it had a sort of charm that made me excited to drive it. Luckily, my mom's old car had been a standard, so I knew how to drive a stick-shift.

When the summer was over, I dreaded going to this new school. I didn't know anyone, and since I came during the break, I hadn't had a chance to shadow anyone. I knew this year was going to be hell.

I walked into the school and found my first class – English, with Mr. Birdie. He made me stand at the front of the class and introduce myself, at which point my face was beat-red. It didn't help that I stumbled over my own feet on the way to the empty desk at the back of the room – twice.

At the end of the class, a girl with curled blonde hair approached me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. You're Isabella, right, from Phoenix?" she said in a slightly nasally voice.

"Bella, and yeah. Phoenix." I sighed heavily.

"Well, if you need help finding your next class, I can help you, if you'd like."

I was surprised at the friendly gesture, but I obligingly thanked her, and she took me to my next class.

Sixth period, I had lunch, and Jessica found me in the lunch line and invited me to sit at her table. I met her friends who she sat with: Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, and Mike Newton. They all seemed nice, but the boys were a little too interested in me. I couldn't understand why, because I was plain. Pale skin, and long, straight brown hair. I didn't wear any makeup, and I was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

I wasn't paying attention to the conversation that had drifted to the topic of some new video game, when the cafeteria door opened. I nudged Jessica's ribs with my elbow and she turned to me.

"Who's that?" I asked, and nodded to the beautiful boy heading toward the lunch line.

"Oh," Jessica laughed, "that's Edward Cullen. Good luck with him; he doesn't date girls around here. He only hangs out with his brothers and sisters."

Edward was the definition of perfection. His tall figure was clad in well-fitting jeans and a gray t-shirt. He had a beige-colored sweatshirt over it, left unzipped. His bronze hair was tousled perfectly atop his head, and his pale skin stretched over his cheekbones and undeniably inhuman bone structure.

"Bella," Jessica whispered as she snapped her fingers in my ear. "You're staring."

Oops. I guess I was. It wasn't my fault. It was Edward's for being so glorious.

Thankfully, lunch soon ended and it was time for biology.

I walked into my classroom and introduced myself to the teacher, Mr. Banner. He thankfully didn't send me to my death by making me introduce myself to the class, because I noticed that Edward Cullen was in the class. I couldn't imagine how I would go on if I humiliated myself in front of him. He pointed me to my seat in the back of the room, the only empty seat available – and right next to Edward Cullen.

Oh, no.

I took my seat and did my best not to look at him. I could feel his eyes on me but I avoided his gaze. The entire 40 minutes, I focused my eyes on the front of the room, but I couldn't pay attention, because the whole time, Edward's eyes didn't leave my face. At one point, when my hand was on the table we shared, I saw his fingers move towards mine. I pulled my hand back and heard him sigh.

I couldn't look at him or give him any of my attention. I knew that if I snuck even a glance, I wouldn't be able to tear my eyes away. I'd be a mess if he even spoke to me, I knew it. Then, I'd never be able to come back to this school, because if I ever saw him, I'd probably find a bathroom and cry.

My nightmares became a reality as the bell rang and I stood up. "Bella, right?" a voice said that sounded like silk. _Oh, God, please no, please no. Just walk away, it'll be fine. _But of course, my brain wouldn't listen to itself. I brought my eyes up to Edward's. It was the mistake that I had feared.

I couldn't look away. His emerald green eyes were so beautiful; I got lost in them. After a few seconds, my mouth decided to try to say something, but it was completely dry.

"Yes." Shit. My voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yes," I confirmed more clearly.

"I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you." And then he turned and walked away, leaving me standing alone in the classroom with nothing but my stuttered thoughts and my aching stomach.

* * *

The day couldn't end soon enough. When the last bell rang, signaling I was free, I almost ran out to my truck – and not because of the rain. I got in the cab and stuck the key into the ignition. _Click. _I took my foot off of the clutch, pushed it down once more, and tried again._ Click_. I couldn't believe it! I didn't think this day could get any worse, but I guess nothing was on my side. I got out, fully prepared to walk in the rain and have Charlie call for a tow truck later, when a silver Volvo pulled up behind my truck. The driver put his window down and yelled, "You need a jump?"

Of course, it was Edward Cullen.

Without waiting for an answer, he pulled into the vacant space beside me. He was really getting on my nerves, but, he was being helpful. He opened my hood and his and got some yellow cables out of his trunk. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem." Then, he jumped the car. Nothing happened. He did it again, once, twice. The damn truck refused to start. "Looks like I'm giving you a ride," he chuckled. _Damn truck._

* * *

On the way back to my house, which was about a ten-minute drive, we talked about everything and nothing. He told me about his brother and sister, and his adopted sister. He spoke very fondly about them and I could tell they meant the world to him. I told him about my crazy mother and my unorganized father. I told him about how I came to Forks. We also talked about little things, like school and the weather in Forks. It was starting to get dark when I realized we'd been in my driveway for over an hour.

"Oh, crap!" I exclaimed. Edward looked confused. "Charlie will be home soon, and I have to make him dinner, and I haven't even started my homework," I explained. "I have to go." I jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut and running toward the house. I was about to unlock the door when I realized I hadn't even thanked Edward for the ride. I turned around and ran back to his car. He rolled down the window.

"Thanks for the ride. Really." He smiled and we said good-bye.

I went back to the front door and let myself in. I noticed the blinking red light on the phone base, indicating there was a message. I pressed the play button and listened. "Bells, it's your dad. I got caught up at the station, so I'll be home late, probably after you're asleep." The message cut off. At that moment, I was very grateful for my dad's unpredictable job as the police chief of Forks. I ran to the small window next to the door and saw Edward pulling out of the driveway. I yanked the door open and ran out. He stopped and rolled down his window. I walked to his car and leaned down. "Do you want to come in?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, how'd you like it? Are you excited to see what happens next? Please favorite, follow and please please leave a review! Thanks so much! Happy Thanksgiving to you all, and especially happy Thanksgivukkah to some of you!

Loo3P


End file.
